poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro and Ventus Vs Vanitas and Dark Spyro
This is how Spyro and Ven fight Vanitas and Dark Spyro in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Ventus and his Friends arrived in the Keyblade Graveyard and summons their Keyblades) Pop Fizz: Friends for life. Spyro: Our friendship will win. Ventus: Friends Forever. (They stick in the ground, pointing downward, lifeless and unending. Terra and Eruptor finds a barren crossroads between and sees Aqua and her friends walking toward them, their eyes piercing) Aqua: I was told...the Master was struck down. Jet-Vac: And Eon, he has been struck down too? Eruptor (looking away): Yes...that's right. We were stupid and helped Xehanort do it. (Aqua and her friends gasps, wide-eyed) Stealth Elf: Oh my.. Terra: The Master--he tried to hurt Ven and Spyro. We only fought because we wanted to protect them. (Aqua and her friends sighs) Terra: But we were tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up--all so he could awaken the darkness inside us. You were right, Aqua--and so was the Master. We did need to be watched. We went astray--but no more. Aqua: What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you--making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me--how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra? Stealth Elf: Even Master Eon's honor? (They see Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz approaching) Ventus: Xehanort wants me, Spyro, Dark Spyro and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "X-blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it. Aqua: X-blade? Jet-Vac: What's that? Spyro: we still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it. Terra: Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you. Eruptor: Even you, Spyro. (Terra, Aqua and their friends move closer to them. He and Spyro looks down) Spyro: I knows, but... Ventus: Me and Spyro may have to fight Vanitas and Dark Spyro after all. If we do, guys...We want you to-- Terra: The three of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way. Eruptor: Same as us, Spyro. (He places a hand on Ven's shoulder. Aqua bends down and touches his cheek, so does Spyro's friends. Ven and Spyro removes their hands) Ventus (sadly): I'm asking you, as a friend... Spyro: Just put us out of our misery. (They gasp and Aqua places her hands on her heart. The wind picks up, blowing dirt and debris into the air. They turn and see Master Xehanort walking down the road toward them. There is a flash and Vanitas and Dark Spyro appears beside him. They stop a few yards away) Master Xehanort: Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power-- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me... (He points at Ventus and Spyro) Master Xehanort: X-blade! (Terra, Aqua, and Ventus and their friends engage their armor. Ven and Spyro moves, but Terra and Eruptor, holds him back and rushes toward Xehanort. Xehanort plants his foot on the ground and raises his arm. A giant wall of rock surges forth from the ground underneath Terra and Eruptor, who stumbles forward. They looks up to see another wall of rock burst through, carrying Master Xehanort, Dark Spyro and Vanitas upward. Terra and Eruptor dodges another rock wall sent by Xehanort, and looks up at him gasping. Xehanort laughs, holding his arm out, and a great wind bursts from the earth sending Keyblades flying. Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf looks up to see the snake of blades rushing toward her) Aqua: Ven! Jet-Vac: Spyro! (Vanitas and Dark Spyro jumps onto it as part of the snake moves toward Ven and Spyro. They jumps over it, but trips. The whirling blades fly upward and knock Terra and Eruptor off one of the walls. Aqua, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac looks up sharply, watching them fall. Their eyes move to the ground, which shakes as the whirlwind of blades shoots out through the earth, attacking them and lifting them into the air. They falls to the ground, their Keyblade fallen beside them. Ven and Spyro runs over to them) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Guys! (Aqua and Stealth Elf grabs their Keyblade and uses it for balance as they gets up. They points it outward behind it) Aqua: Terra! Stealth Elf: Eruptor! (They shoots a beam from her Keyblade that flies past the snake of blades and covers Terra and Eruptor in a barrier, which stops the snake. The barrier bursts and Xehanort laughs to himself. Ven and Spyro gasps, Aqua, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac breathing heavily. Ven and Spyro runs forward as Terra and Eruptor falls to the ground in front of Master Xehanort. The old man holds out his Keyblade as Ven and Spyro attacks from behind. Xehanort teleports away and grabs Ventus and Spyro from behind, holding them by their helmet. Ven and Spyro swings wildly, trying to loosen their grip) Terra: Ven! Eruptor: Spyro! (Ven's and Spyro's helmet starts to crack from the pressure. Terra and Eruptor stands to run at Xehanort again, but the whirling Keyblade return and knock him away. Vanitas and Dark Spyro jumps to Xehanort's side as Terra and Eruptor falls down the mountain, the countless blades pummeling them. Aqua and her friend stands and looks up, seeing Xehanort's hold on Ven and Spyro) Aqua (gasping): Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (Xehanort covers thsm in dark flames, and Ven and Spyro ceases to move. Their body erupts in ice, completely frozen, and Xehanort drops hit them to the ground below. Unable to move, they hits several edge of the rock cafe, knocking off their helmets until Aqua and her friends catch them before they hit the ground. They moves out from under them and gaze into their eyes, breathing heavily.) Aqua: Ven, are you okay? Stealth Elf: Spyro, you're gonna be fine. (Their eyes gaze back at thdm, but it's all they can do. Master Xehanort's Keyblade vanishes and a large blue orb giving off electric purple fire appears in his hand. He holds it up and it shoots into the sky. A great wind picks up and pushes the clouds aside. A blue light streams out from between the parting clouds. Aqua and her friend looks up, disbelief on their face, as they watches a large blue heart-shaped moon appear in the heavens.) (Aqua and her friend watches over Ven and Apyro, who lay in her arms) ?????: How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra and Eruptor. (Aqua and her friends looks up and sees a man in a red scarf) ?????: You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master. (He chuckles darkly) Aqua: Who are you? (He smiles, his yellow eyes glinting) Braig: You think you six have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off... Terra and Eruptor will succumb to the darkness. (Ven and Spyro listens shaking with cold and anger) Braig: So...who wants to go first? Ventus (glaring furiously): Shut up! Spyro (glaring furiously): You keep your mouth shut! Braig: Oh, so this kiddo thinks they're a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? They'd got the angry look down. Aqua: Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work! Pop Fizz: She's right. (They sets Ven and Spyro down. They struggles to move) Aqua: Terra will prove to you he's stronger! Jet-Vac: We'll show you that Eruptor is strong! (They summons their Keyblade and runs toward Braig, who reveals his arrowguns) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Stealth Elf! Pop Fizz! Jet-Vac! (Ventus and Spyro lay frozen while Aqua and her friends battles Braig) (Braig jumps back, breathing heavily) Braig: I keep forgetting--don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice! (Aqua and her friends runs toward him again) Braig: Well...he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it. (He turns and runs away) Aqua: What? Jet-Vac: What does he mean? (They turns around) Aqua: Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (Ven and Spyro struggles to get up) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Jet-Vac! Pop Fizz! Stealth Elf! (Ventus and Spyro aee helpless but to watch Vanitas and Dark Spyro fly down the cliff, and strike Aqua and her friends in the head. They gasps and falls over, dropping their Keyblade. Vanitas and Dark Spyro stands and holds rheir blade over their body. Ven and Spyro summons all their strength and the ice around them begins to evaporate. Vanitas and Dark Spyro grasps the hilt of their Keyblade with both hands. Ven and Spyro's body glistens as the ice crystals disappear. Vanitas and Spyro raises the blade high as Ventus and Spyro stands, covered in steam) Ventus (yelling): No! Spyro (yelling): Stop! (He glares at Vanitas with clenched teeth, snarling under his breath. He fights Vanitas, who kneels over on the ground covered in a dark aura) Vanitas: You've done it, Ventus. Dark Spyro: Even you, Spyro. (Ventus and Spyro stands ready. Vanitas and Dark Spyro dispels their Keyblade. Ventus and Spyro stares at them as their helmet melts away, revealing startling yellow eyes and spiky black hair. Dark Spyro transforms into a boy with black hair,) Vanitas: Now that our bodie are about to perish...you and I will have to join together! (Ven and Spyro gasps) Dark Spyro: The X-blade will be forged! (They opens their arms and the dark energy forms along the ground, eminating from Vanitas and Dark Spyro's body. It surrounds Ventus and Spyro in a semicircle. Three shapes jump from the dark and surround Ven and Spyro. The three blue Unversed hold Ventus and Spyro in place as he struggles to move) Ventus: The Unversed...come from you? Spyro: Even you, Dark Spyro? (Vanitas and Dark Spyro laughs to themselves and more Unversed emerge from the dark energy) Vanitas: It happened when you, Spyro, my friend and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what we feel--a horde of fledgling emotions under our control. We released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. (He walks closer to Ven and Spyro as Aqua and her friends lies unconscious on the ground) Dark Spyro: We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them... their negativity flows right back to me and Vanitas. (The dark energy floats from the Unversed into Vanitas and Dark Spyro and the Unversed disappear) Vanitas: You never stood a chance against us, Ventus, Spyro. (Vanitas walks into Ventus and Dark Spyro walk into Spyro and a large ball of wind appears around them, pressing outward on all sides. Aqua and her friends's body slides over a hill and the energy surges, getting brighter and stronger, making cracks in the ground. Ventus and Spyro struggles to contain it, but it unleashes a beam upward, a large orange pillar reaching into the sky. Then blackness) (In the recesses of Ven's heart, he floats above a platform. He opens his eyes and lands slowly on his feet. He looks over and sees Vanitas carrying a large Keyblade. He floats down toward the platform) Vanitas: Our union was not finished. (The platform is adorned with images of Ventus and Vanitas sleeping, the Keyblade Graveyard behind them) Vanitas: The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. (He moves the blade in his hand, the filigree rusted and incomplete) Vanitas: Join me now, and we can complete the Chi-blade! (Ventus shakes his head and summons his Keyblade) Ventus: I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both? (Vanitas laughs, his eyes wide and insane) Vanitas: The Chi-blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever. Ventus: Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua. Vanitas: Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it? Ventus: At least I have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs! (Meanwhile) (In the recesses of Spyro's heart, he floats above a platform. He opens his eyes and lands slowly on his feet. He looks over and sees Dark Spyro, in his techno-organic mode, carrying a large Keyblade. He floats down toward the platform) Dark Spyro: We are not done yet. (The platform is adorned with images of Spyro and Dark Spyro sleeping, the Keyblade Graveyard behind them) (He moves the blade in his hand, the filigree rusted and incomplete) Dark Spyro: The X-blade can't remain like this. So here is the deal. If you join me then we will complete the X-blade. (Spyro shakes his head and summons his Keyblade) Spyro: I got another deal. How about I'll finish you both? (Dark Spyro laughs, his eyes wide and insane) Dark Spyro: The X-blade is also made of your heart, dumb kid. If you destroy it, your heart will leave your body forever. Spyro: I need to do this for Stealth Elf, Eruptor and my friends. Dark Spyro: So. You think it's about your friends? I understand, loser dragon. Spyro: At least I have some! I've become part of their heart, just as they've become of mine. My friends are my power! And I'm theirs! Vanitas falls back, losing his grip on the incomplete X-blade. He struggles to reclaim it, but finds he cannot. The two fused blades float just out of his reach, as if taunting him. He gives up the struggle as his energy leaves him and he falls. The Chi-blade glows and bursts into numerous gold and silver shards, Ventus's Keyblade following suit. Vanitas becomes engulfed in a bright light and splits into dust, before falling onto blackness. A white light eminates from that point on the platform and the blackness peels away into white feathers and a warm glowing light. Ventus, floating above, lands and with a content look on his face, fades also into the light. Above, the platform shows only Ventus, as his heart drifts upward through the abyss. Same as Spyro.) In the Lanes Between, six suits of armor lie, their hands locked together in friendship. A mouse and an Autobot appears holding a star-shaped charm. Mickey and Optimus takes hold of Aqua and Jet-Vac and raises their Star Shard. A light bursts forth and they travel to their destination.) (Ventus's body sinks through water, his eyes closed as if asleep) Ventus (thinking): This place... (He opens his eyes) Ventus: I've been here. So warm... I remember now. This is your heart. (Meanwhile) (Spyro's body sink through the water, his eyes closed as if asleep) Spyro: This place... (He open his eye) Spyro: So warm. I remember now. It's your heart and spark. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan